The present invention generally relates to an anti-aging apparatus, which produces electromagnetic waves through a material specially treated with far infrared light and can be used with a source of electric power.
Many products and devices exist out in the market that claim to slow, stop or reverse the aging process of the skin. Particularly common are the topical creams for face or body, mud or clay treatments and vitamin E supplements, one of the many anti-oxidants that occur in nature. Electronic devices for such similar purposes exist as well. These include facial saunas, and body wraps and other forms of topical stimulation.
The present invention is not applied to the skin like lotion nor does it make any obvious contact with the skin. The present invention affects the skin""s surface by means of changing the condition of the environment as in decreasing the amount of oxygen by a trace amount on the skin""s surface so that less oxidation is allowed to take place.
Humans need oxygen to survive yet oxygen in its xe2x80x9cbadxe2x80x9d form is the element that can cause disease, aging and eventually death. When we breathe, we undergo a process of taking fuel, the food we eat, and converting it into heat and carbon dioxide. Oxidation is a naturally occurring event in our bodies. One of the byproducts of this process, however, is the build up of free oxygen radicals in the presence of moisture. This is an oxygen molecule with an unpaired electron, which is thereby unstable and seeks to find an electron so that it can regain stability. In the process of doing so, the free oxygen radical disturbs many other cells and elements in the body and causes damage. Free radicals are thought to be the cause of more than 60 different diseases including atherosclerosis, cancer, cirrhosis, and Parkinson""s disease.
Therefore there is presently a need for the novel features possessed by the present invention. Not only for the purpose of slowing the aging process but for possible health benefits as well.
The present invention is an anti-aging apparatus that uses Electromagnetic waves through a material treated with Far Infrared Light in order to reduce the oxidation level and decrease a trace amount of oxygen on the surface of the skin and thereby reduce free oxygen radicals, which has been proven to be responsible for the aging process.
The present invention is an apparatus having an elliptical hemisphere shape on one end and a connection to an electrical power source at the other end, including but not limited to electric plug outlet, car cigarette adapter, or simply direct contact by means of an adhesive. The elliptical shape is significant because an ellipse has two foci, which is the same distance away from the points that make up the ellipse, as if two circles have been combined. The plug into the outlet comprises two prongs, which receive energy and transmit it to the far infrared treated material including but not limited to polyethylene. The elliptical sphere shape allows the two prongs to administer an equal and consistent amount of electromagnetic waves into the inside cavity of the device and eventually out into the environment.
Once the apparatus is plugged into and energy source electromagnetic waves will be emitted out the other end through material that has been treated with far infrared light, thereby making the environment around the device, such as a room or a car, suitable for anti-aging effects. This is achieved through the slight reduction of oxygen levels at the skin""s surface. The far infrared light infused Electromagnetic waves cause the slightly negatively charged electron cloud around the skin""s surface to become even more charged thereby reducing oxidation since oxidation is defined as any reaction involving a loss of electrons. This leads to a decrease in the level of free oxygen radicals, which is the cause of aging. The result of consistent use is the measurable effect of less wrinkles and fine lines, more resilience in the skin, and an overall healthier and younger appearance of skin.